Life is Strange, No?
by vanquish356
Summary: After years of being in military service he can enjoy what he loves most. Burning things. But a letter from his sister that went missing can change everything he does. When he finally gets to his sister he finds the strangest thing ever. And as he goes afterwards only gets stranger and worse. But what Firebreak says about this: Life is Strange, No?
1. Chapter 1

Life is Strange, No?

' _Another day, Another headache_!' Those were the only words going through the mind of Black Op's specialist Krystof "Firebreak" Hajek as he got up from his bed. "I wonder what's going to be today's schedule." "Hopefully i won't have to deal with the others until after breakfast." Firebreak said as he got dressed and left his room and started towards the lunchroom.

' _I wonder what is for breakfast'_ Firebreak thought as he walked through the halls of the base ' _How should i avoid the others today?'_ Firebreak was soon taken out of his train of thought when he heard the laughter of Donnie 'Ruin' Walsh and Erin 'Battery' Baker telling stories and laughing at their adventures and missions. ' _Ugh do they ever get tired of talking about the same things!'_ Firebreak thought as he grabbed his food and took his table as far away from the others as possible and started to eat his food in what he hoped what would be peace.

His hopes were soon dashed when one of the other specialists sat down with him. Luckily it was the one he hated the least. Tavo 'Nomad' Rojas was as one would say 'one with nature' and was the one who always used the environment to his advantage. To Firebreak he always thought it was ironic that they can withstand each other because Nomad uses the environment to his advantage while he would just burn it all down. Well as he always said through his life was that Life is strange, No?. ' _Well it's better than the others'_ Firebreak thought. "Remind me again why you hate all the others so much Krystof?" Nomad said breaking the silence between the two. Firebreak looked up from his food to look at Nomad before sighing. "I told you before Nomad, I don't hate them I just can't stand them. Ruin and Battery are just loud and obnoxious. Prophet just freaks me out with what he did to himself and i also get the feeling he wants to do the same to me. Reaper always scares me, specter i don't trust and seraph seems so uptight and brags to much about the 54i. Lastly with Outrider, I always feel she is eyeing me. For whatever reason i don't know." Firebreak replied to Nomad.

"What about me?" Nomad said. This caught Firebreak off guard as he was not expecting this. Nevertheless he replied with "There's nothing creepy or suspicious about you and you are completely human unlike others." "Thanks Firebreak" Nomad said.

A few moments after their conversation they finished their meals and were about to put them away when their mail came for each of them. When Firebreak was handed his mail he saw something that made him freeze over. The only thing that came to his mind at the time was 'how is this possible?'

The thing that made him freeze over was a message from his sister!


	2. Chapter 2

Life is Strange, No?

' _No, no, no. This can't be. I thought she was dead.'_ Firebreak thought as he tried to act as calmly as he can and return to his room without anyone noticing. He couldn't allow the others to see him like this. ' _I have to get out of here!'_ was his only thought he could articulate as he drew closer to his dorm.

As he entered his room he noticed that there were two other letters and a small package on his desk. The two letters were small and pretty thin but had a small symbol and had strange scent. The package was pretty small and had the same qualities as the letters but had a stronger scent than the letters. He pulled out his favorite weapon. "The Purifier" as he called it and readied it so if anything tries to hurt him he can protect himself. As he neared the items he could not shake the feeling he's getting that it was not only safe but meant for him as something more. When he got to the desk he was able to discern the symbol as a ring of snowflakes all connected to each other. The smell that emitted from the letters were that of snow and icicles. After determining that everything was safe he put his weapon away and picked up the letters.

The first letter he opened basically said that everything has changed for better or for worse. But it did not say who it is from. The next letter he opened up was exactly the same as the first but had a lot more detail than the one he received at breakfast. This one has sent shivers down his back and made him want to cry for what it said.

This was what it said:

' _Dear brother Krystof,_

 _It has been so long since i have seen you. I have counted every day since the day they took you away from me and put you in that rehabilitation center. I only wish i could see one more time before it happens. Before I die. I had run into trouble with a lot of people that now want me dead. This is because i wanted to find answers, to find out where are you. I soon joined the army in the special forces division. They chose because i was like you except with ice and snow instead of fire. But soon i figured out they were not who they say they are. They were a group called the CDP. Now that i figured out who they truly are and the secrets they hold, they put me as a high priority target for assassination. I do not know how much longer i have before i am captured and/or killed. But i want to know that if you are reading this it means my letters have somehow gotten to you. I love you my brother and hope to see you in another lifetime for i know i will die. My only regret is that i did not spend enough time with you and that because of my idea to get rid of caused father caused you to get dragged away. I hope you can forgive me._

 _Love,_

 _You sister Susan Hajek'_

 _P.S. I hope you still are having fun with fire._

 _P.S.S. I got you something to remember me by its in the box._

I set down the letter and unwrapped the paper and opened up the box my sister sent. What i saw made all the tears i tried to hold back come out and made me cry until i passed out from the exhaustion and overwhelming emotions. When i collapsed and before i passed i saw something i never thought i see again.

The item was a braclet. It held many attachments. There were a picture of him and his sister. A lucky flower charm that his mom gave him before she left. A small beer bottle attachment reminding him of the hard times of living with his father. And lastly a small lighter trinket attached to the ring that he gave to his sister when he was eleven. All in all it was the memories of his life and reminder of his sister which may be the only living relative he has left.

Hours later i woke up and find myself still holding the bracelet and the letters in my hand. As i continued to stare at them an overpowering emotion came over me. I knew what was it. It was anger and the raw need of protecting of my sister. With that i got up off the floor and knew what i needed to do. And that was to find my sister and protect her at all costs along with killing all those who are looking for her. I looked over at the clock by my bed and saw that it was close to midnight. ' _I need to get some rest.'_ i thought as i got ready for bed. ' _Tomorrow, tomorrow everything is gonna change.'_ with that i drifted off to sleep thinking of a plan to free my sister if it's not too late.


	3. Chapter 3

Life is Strange, No?

' _I can't believe i'm doing this?'_ was the only thought going through Kristof's mind as proceeded to the cafeteria. He knew that there were only two people here that are capable of helping him to find the location of his sister. ' _Hopefully i don't give anything away. Oh man this is going to be disastrous.'_ The two people he was talking about were Danny "Blackjack" Li and Specter.

As i entered the cafeteria I spotted Specter sitting with Blackjack. ' _This is gonna cost a lot of money and favors.'_ "Blackjack, Specter i need to have a word with you two." I said to them. Silence followed throughout the entire room. ' _This is new. Never heard silence in this room.'_ "What you need us for Firebreak?" Specter asked in a mysterious tone though i could make out that he was confused about me talking to them. ' _Well I can't blame them since i am always a loner and everybody knows i don't trust these two.'_ "I need your assistance in a certain matter. I will explain in greater detail to you guys in private." "Let's talk in my office shall we." Blackjack said. With that he got up and we all followed to his office. ' _Oh man i forgot how i am gonna tell them without tipping them off, great."_ We soon arrived at Blackjack's office and i noticed some new weapons and gadgets that will really make Ruin and Battery very happy. ' _This ain't gonna be pretty. Just a lot of wreckage. Great.'_ I was brought out of my thoughts when Specter asked about what assignment i had for them. ' _As always thinking everything is an assignment. I hate wet work agents.'_ "I need help in determining where this came from and where could this person be right now." I pulled out the letters and gave it to them. Specter took the letters and analyzed them.

"There seems to be a name at the bottom but seems to be whited out and apparently it seems recently that it happened." Specter said. "It was like that when i got it and i didn't try to take it for fear it might damage them." "Hmm then we are gonna have to analyze this some other way." Blackjack said. "Okay once you are finished tell me the location the person would be in. I need to go and burn that place to the ground and collect all the data there to see who sent this to me." I replied. "Whoa there buddy, before we give our services to you we need to talk about payment first okay Firebreak." Blackjack said. "As I expected, what is your prices guys?" " Hmm, well i can give you two options. One is 820 krypto-keys. The other is only 150 krypto but i get to take your purifier out for a test run." Blackjack offered. " I will give you similar choices. Fifteen thousand dollars. The second one is the same as Blackjack's offer but instead of 150 krypto-keys twenty grand and i get to experiment with your heat wave blast to have a better way with stealth for me." Specter gave his price. ' _Woah such steep prices. On one hand i get to save some money even though it won't even make a dent in my savings. On the other hand the price is smaller but i risk them breaking my equipment and/or them doing something with them that can prove disastrous.'_ As i thought about these prices i knew i had to get to my sister as quickly as possible despite what the obstacles there were ahead of me. "Alright i will take the second option from each of your choices. But on one condition, and that is they are brought back to me in perfect condition." I told them both. "Deal" They both said simultaneously. "How long will it take before you guys will be done with this?" I asked them. "Hmm… despite the limited amount of information we have and no real leads, i'd say the most three weeks we will have everything you asked for." Specter replied. "Okay i guess that will do. You guys want to be paid now or until after you guys are finished?" "Well now would be good for me. How about you specter?" Blackjack said. "That will be fine." Specter replied. "Okay let me get back to my room to get the money." I said. "Well that's it than, we have a contract." Blackjack said. "Oh, one more thing. Don't tell anyone else about this. Especially the other specialists and other black ops members." "Deal" They both said.

With that i left them to get the payment for them. As i was walking i noticed that everyone was going about their day as usual but all of them kept their eyes on me like i started playing with ice instead of fire. As i was about half way back to my room i accidently bumped into Nomad. "Oh sorry about that Nomad." I said. As he got up of the floor he replied with "That's alright Firebreak." As i was about to leave he put his hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw that he had a worrying look on his face. He asked me "What did you want with those guys Firebreak?" "Oh i needed to see if the the letters i got yesterday were real or fake?" "Really, both of them just for that?" He asked. "I can get a little paranoid in certain matters especially since those letters seemed a bit suspicious. "Hmm, makes sense. Well i will be seeing you. I got to go to the training area and practice." Nomad said as he left for the training room. "Well, i be seeing you. Bye" I said as i left and finally reached my room. I move the picture that's hanging over my desk to the side and open a secret compartment. Inside was my emergency money. I grabbed the money i needed to pay Specter and Blackjack and put the money back in the wall and put the picture back over it. Then i grabbed my purifier and heat wave belt and left my room and headed to Blackjack's office where i knew he and Specter were. "Oh, wow you're here. That was quick. You really want to get this done quick." Specter said as he appeared from thin air. "You know you don't have to do that every time." "Hmph" was his only response.

"Okay, now we can get started." Blackjack said coming out of his treasure room where he kept all of the stuff he gathered from the field. "Okay now that the proper payment has been given we will get started. Like we agreed on three weeks before we get you all the information you need." That was all that was said as they left. Now all that was left to do is wait,hope and pray.


End file.
